TPM
by Nath Mansur
Summary: Lily está em mais uma TPM. Só que dessa vez, a TPM, ao invés de atrapalhar, acaba ajudando um certo Maroto apaixonado por ela. Comédia & Romance. You need that. XD


**TPM**

**Sinopse:** Lily está em mais uma TPM. Só que dessa vez, a TPM, ao invés de atrapalhar, acaba ajudando um certo Maroto apaixonado por ela. Comédia & Romance. You need that. XD

**Disclaimer:** Nenhuma personagem me pertence, todos são única e exclusivamente da autora J.K. A trama é minha e de mais ninguém XD Portanto, não me processem n.n

**Informações sobre a fic:** Idéia que surgiu do nada. Preciso dizer que promete mais um devaneio? XD

Espero que gostem AA

Bjins ;

** TPM **

Eu estava no meio de uma crise de TPM. Um misto de cólica, choro, depressão e nervosismo estavam deixando-me mais irritada do que o normal. E Potter não era o motivo da minha irritação (milagrosamente, não acha?).

Passando pelo corredor, eu deixei que meus olhos percorressem o caminho, e que encontrassem os olhos castanhos de Potter. Eram os olhos mais lindos daquela escola, na minha opinião, mas... Ei! Ele estava se "amassando" com uma Corvinal! Revirei os olhos. Que diabos ele tinha de ser tão galinha? Pela manhã me convida para sair, e após o almoço já está agarrando outra?

"Mérlin tenha pena de mim!", pensei, mais irritada ainda. E ao invés de me dirigir às Masmorras, onde eu tinha aula de Poções, corri para os Jardins do castelo. Estava deprimida. Como é que Potter pudera fazer isso comigo? Mas bem, espera aí! Lily Evans com ciúme de James Potter? Como é? Não é possível. Não pode ser.

Eu me joguei na grama, embaixo de uma árvore na frente do Lago da Lula Gigante, e pus-me a pensar na vida. Eu adoro fazer isso, se quer saber. O que havia de errado comigo? Meus pensamentos eram turbilhões e minha amplitude emocional passava longe de ser semelhante à de uma colher de chá. Sem contar a porcaria da barriga que doía ao extremo. Cheguei a pensar que morreria de cólica. Tá, podem me chamar de ser humano trágico. Eu sou mesmo dramática.

Escutei o sinal bater. Eu deveria estar indo para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas naquele momento. Não podia acreditar que **eu** – _a monitora-chefe, certinha, seguidora e ditadora de regras, estressadinha, chata,_ (Sim, aqueles retardados seres, os quais monitoro, me chamam assim!) - estava cabulando a segunda aula depois do almoço! Mas não queria saber. Não iria para a aula e pronto. Assunto acabado. Afinal, eu não queria ter que me deparar com Potter, tampouco com Malfoy. Ambos me irritavam. E, convenhamos, eu já estava mais do que irritada.

Mas foi aí que senti uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. E chorei. Afinal, era incontrolável. As lágrimas percorriam minha face e anuviavam meus olhos, deixando minha visão prejudicada até a tampa.

Senti uma mão ao redor de seus ombros, mas não me dei ao trabalho de verificar quem era o ser que aparecera. Num ato impensado, abracei a pessoa, que, mesmo parecendo espantada, abraçou-me de volta, e acariciou meus cabelos. Nota mental: Eu amo quando acariciam ou mexem no meu cabelo.

Ainda sem notar quem era, deixei que mais lágrimas rolassem e caíssem no ombro de quem me abraçava. Lentamente senti meus olhos pesarem, e secarem, ao mesmo tempo em que adormecia nos braços daquele ser desconhecido.

Minutos depois, eu acordei. Estava deitada no colo _dele_. Eu sabia que era _ele_, mesmo sem ter aberto os olhos. Estava deitada no colo de Potter. Estava deitada no colo de James Potter e me sentia bem. Espera, pára! Pára tudo! Lily Evans deitada no colo de James Potter por livre e espontânea vontade? E, ainda mais, sentindo-se bem? NÃO É POSSÍVEL!

Ele só pode ter feito uma lavagem cerebral em mim. Não pode ser que eu goste de estar deitada no colo dele, e que esteja fingindo que ainda estou dormindo para continuar do mesmo modo, sem medo de que ele me mande levantar! O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ai, meu Mérlin, será que ele me beijou? Será que ele se aproveitou de mim enquanto eu estava dormindo? Será que ele teria coragem? Não, acho que não... Potter não faria isso. Faria? Não, não. Mas eu tenho certeza de que pelo menos uma lavagem cerebral em mim ele fez! Eu mal posso acreditar que meus pensamentos estejam voltados a esse ser repugnante! E pior, mal posso acreditar que esteja gostando MUITO de ficar aqui deitada e que eu AINDA finjo estar dormindo.

Não. Chega. Lily Evans, levante-se daí agora! "_Acorde_" agora mesmo e dê uma bronca bem grande no Potter por ter feito o que fez. Grite, esperneie, mas faça alguma coisa e não fique aqui deitada.

Levantei-me, rápida e bruscamente, do colo de James, que me olhava como se eu fosse um dragãozinho de três asas e cinco chifres, e me odiei ainda mais por ter certeza de que era ele, por ter deitado e chorado no ombro de James Potter, meu eterno desafeto. Meu eterno companheiro de brigas. Meu eterno odiado. Meu eterno (e muito estranho!) amor.

Ei! Eu disse que ele era meu amor? É mentira! Eu disse! Ele fez uma lavagem cerebral em mim! Ele é _meu_ eterno odiado. Espera! Eu disse que ele era _meu_! Não, ele não é meu. Ele é da metade dessa escola, que é composta pela população feminina, a qual ele já ficou.

"JAMES POTTER!", eu gritei, me levantando da grama também. "O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?".

"Eu estava...", ele começou, sorrindo, mas eu o interrompi.

"VOCÊ É IRRITANTE POTTER, IRRITANTE!", eu gritei, irritada, enquanto pensava que odiava mais a mim mesma do que a ele.

"Mas, Lily...", ele tentou, mas eu o interrompi de novo. Já disse que adoro fazer isso?

"NÃO ME CHAME DE LILY!", gritei. Eu me derreto quando ele me chama de Lily, portanto, ele não pode me chamar.

"Mas, Evans...", e outra vez.

"CALE A BOCA!", minha voz já começava a falhar. Gritara com ele de novo.

"CALE A BOCA VOCÊ!", Potter gritou o mais alto que pode.

Eu me calei. Fiquei espantada com a atitude dele, afinal, sou sempre eu quem grita, quem esperneia e quem dá as ordens e é obedecida.

Eu era a autoritária ali. Ele nunca falara alto comigo ou gritara daquele jeito. Estava tão chocada quanto jamais estivera, e, idiotamente, comecei a chorar. Pode uma coisa dessas? Poder não pode, né... Mas eu fiz. Eu sou idiota.

"Ah, Lily, digo, Evans, não chora...", ele tentou consertar.

"Me-me... Des-desculpe...", eu disse, entre lágrimas e soluços. Eu não posso acreditar que eu pedi desculpas a ele.

"Tá tudo bem", ele fez um gesto do tipo 'Supere, porque eu já superei' e sorriu. Odeio quando ele sorri. É um sorriso tão lindo que me nauseia.

"Nã-não, não está tudo bem...", eu tentei ignorar o sorriso dele, enxuguei algumas lágrimas que percorriam meu rosto com o dorso da mão, e continuei. "Eu não deveria ter gritado com você. Me desculpe, Potter, mas é que você tem o dom de me irritar! E você também não deveria ter gritado comigo".

"Eu sei que não", ele respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas que, insistentes, continuavam querendo saltar dos meus olhos. "Me desculpe também". Progredimos. Ele me pediu desculpas também, poxa.

"Não tem problema", eu respondi, sem tirar a mão dele do meu rosto. O toque dele é macio, leve, e ele é tão cheiroso, que me deixa tonta. Ah, droga. Estamos perto demais. ODEIO ficar perto dele.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, que eu odeio, eu amo. É tão bom sentir James Potter perto de mim. Eu, estranhamente, me sinto segura. Por que? É um mistério, eu sei. Mas, o que eu faço? Ah, esse perfume dele me deixa tonta, eu já disse. Estou confusa. Não sei o que fazer. Minhas pernas estão moles, eu me sinto quente, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Oh-oh... Ele está se aproximando de mim de um modo perigoso. Isso me dá medo. Eu estou com medo. James Potter me dá medo. Ai, meu Mérlin, o que eu faço? Eu quero sair correndo agora, mas as minhas pernas não me obedecem... O que também pode ser porque eu não quero _realmente_ sair daqui. Mas é claro que eu quero sair daqui! Mas o problema é a confusão que se passa na minha cabeça.

Hum, aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados são tão lindos. Espera. Pára. Lily respira fundo. Não pense no Potter, tire essa mão dele que agora está no seu pescoço daí e saia agora. Mexa-se. Ops... Acho que não dá mais tempo. Ele está tão perto de mim... Eu posso sentir sua respiração e, acho que, ele também pode sentir a minha. Por que estou tão ofegante?

Não acredito que estou colocando minhas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele. Não posso acreditar que ele está descendo a mão que estava no meu pescoço e depositando-a na minha cintura, e aproximando meu corpo do dele.

Nesse momento, eu fecho meus olhos, mas posso sentir que James está se aproximando cada vez mais. Ele _vai_ me beijar.

"Prongs!", escutamos uma voz esganiçada gritando. Droga! Droga, droga, droga e droga de novo!

"Merda!", James disse. E eu não pude deixar de ter vontade de sorrir, afinal, ele realmente queria me beijar. Mas, ah, o que é que estou pensando?

Nos afastamos e vimos que o ser que era dono daquela voz irritante era Pettigrew. Um dos motivos pelos quais não gosto dele: é muito intrometido. É incrível como sempre chega na hora errada! Ah, mas o que é que estou pensando de novo? Besteiras, Lily. Besteiras.

Hum, minha cólica já passou. Isso é bom. Agora vou despistar e ficar bem longe de Potter antes que Peter, o nojento, chegue e nos veja. Ahn... Por que? Ah, bem... Porque eu não quero que ele me veja com cara de idiota, tampouco com cara de idiota perto do Potter. O que, indiretamente, significa que eu sou idiota do mesmo jeito porque achei que íamos nos beijar. E o pior, porque eu queria beijá-lo.

Mas, vamos abafar o caso. Eu vou sair daqui correndo, assim que conseguir ficar com uma cara mais apresentável. Afinal, meus olhos estão inchados porque chorei e dormi, minha cara deve estar amassada e vermelha, sem contar os meus cabelos. Devem estar tão bagunçados que devem estar assemelhando-se com a juba do leão do brasão da Grifinória!

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Wormtail?", escutei James perguntar, enquanto eu me virei, me olhando no espelhinho de bolsa que peguei dentro da minha mochila. Poxa, eu estou tão ridícula! Como Potter pode querer me beijar assim? Meus cabelos estão meio bagunçados, e meu nariz está vermelho.

"Ah, Prongs, tá todo mundo te procurando! Tem jogo de quadribol hoje, e é daqui a uns dez minutos". Mas que apelidos mais estranhos esses, hein? Não tinha nada melhor, não? Mas vai saber... Apelido é que nem chiclete, quanto mais você diz que não gosta, mais pega. Mas, pensando bem, deve ter relação com alguma coisa que eles aprontam. Eu já andei reparando que eles somem junto com Remus, quando chega à lua cheia. Com Remus eu sei o que acontece, ele vira um lobisomem, mas e com os outros três?

Eu me levantei, rápida, enquanto James conversava com Pettigrew. "Lily", ah, não... Não, não, não!

"Eu já pedi para você não me chamar de Lily, Potter", cara, como eu me contive assim? Acho que ainda estou estado de choque, afinal, ele gritou comigo há poucos minutos atrás.

"Quer ir ao jogo, Evans?", absurdo. Eu nunca iria ver James Potter num treino de quadribol, tampouco num jogo, onde ele estaria há cerca de 20 metros do chão. Não... Não, mesmo.

"A que horas?". Como foi que eu disse isso?

"Agora", respondeu ele, decidido. Pettigrew olhava-nos como se fossemos um casal ET. OPA! CASAL NÃO!

"Tudo bem", e sorri. Eu não posso acreditar que sorri. Não posso. E o principal, não posso acreditar que aceitei. Essas coisas só acontecem comigo mesmo...

James sorriu de volta. Ah, esse sorriso me derrete. Comporte-se Lily, comporte-se. Ele só sorriu. E isso nunca te afetou antes, porque afeta agora? Injusto isso.

De qualquer forma, enquanto eu pegava minha mochila, o idiota do Pettigrew ficou olhando com cara de retardado. Sim, eu sei que ele já é. Mas ele realmente fez cara de 'Vocês são anormais'. Quer saber? Sou anormal sim. E gosto disso.

"Deixa eu levar pra você", James ofereceu-se. Ai, meu Mérlin, ai, ai, ai... O que eu faço? Deixo? Tá, eu deixo.

"Não precisa, Potter. Obrigada". É, ficou melhor.

"Deixe de ser cabeça dura, Evans", ele resmungou, enquanto andávamos apressados.

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca", respondi, fuzilando-o com o olhar. Eu, por acaso, sou obrigada a fazer tudo o que ele quer? É claro que não. Ele não vai levar a minha mochila e ponto final. E, a propósito, não sou cabeça dura, Sr Potter.

"Por nada", ele respondeu. Uh! ODEIO quando ele faz isso. Acho que fiquei vermelha agora.

O nojentinho do Pettigrew está a alguns metros na nossa frente. Porque, raios, ele não está ao nosso lado? Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha com Potter. Notem, eu não sei mais como chamá-lo em pensamentos. Por gárgulas galopantes!

Graças a Mérlin chegamos ao campo. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei o convite, é um mistério. Mas, vendo por outro ângulo, será divertido, e nós não ficaremos sozinhos.

James, digo, Potter, mostrou-me alguns (poucos) lugares vagos, que eram reservados para cerca de dois ou três convidados de jogadores de cada time, e foi para dentro do vestiário dos jogadores da Grifinória, enquanto eu e Pettigrew subíamos a arquibancada. De certa forma, é legal ter esse tipo de privilégio.

Quando chegamos, Sirius e Remus já estavam lá. Estranho Sirius estar lá, afinal, era o último jogo do ano, e era contra a Sonserina. Eca. Mas, sem desviar muito do assunto, acho que vou perguntá-lo por que está ali, enquanto Potter está se trocando.

"Ei, Sirius, o que houve?", perguntei, sorrindo e me sentando ao seu lado, enquanto dava um simpático 'oi' a Remus, acenando.

"Ah, você não soube?", ele fez uma pergunta retórica, não fez? Por favor, me diga que sim. De qualquer forma, faço que não, com a cabeça. "Eu distendi um músculo ontem, no treino".

"Poxa, que chato!", eu exclamei. Sirius é um dos melhores jogadores do time. Tenho certeza que ele fará falta. Ele e Potter são os melhores. Bleh, odeio admitir que admiro Potter.

"É...", ele respondeu, desanimado. "Eu queria jogar, mas quem disse que McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey deixaram?".

"Ah, Sirius, não fica assim!", passei a mão pelos cabelos dele, tentando consolá-lo.

"Ah, Lils, não faça isso...", ele sorriu malicioso. Tenho medo quando Sirius sorri assim.

"Isso o que?", provoquei. Eu amo provocar os marotos. Já deu pra notar, né?

"Não passe a mão nos meus cabelos assim, e também não fique tão perto", ele riu. "Eu sou perigoso... E, mesmo você sendo a garota do Prongs, eu não posso deixar de te achar linda".

"Wow! Elogios de Sirius Black!", fiz cara de espanto, e depois ri. "Mas eu não sou a garota do Potter", observei, sombria.

"Ainda...", Sirius respondeu. Hum, muito suspeito isso.

Depois eu não tive chance de dizer mais nada, pois os times entraram em campo e o jogo foi iniciado. Droga, queria ter provocado Sirius um pouco mais. É interessante. E, depois, Potter ficaria com ciúmes. LILY EVANS, o que você está pensando? Pode parar. Preste atenção no jogo.

"E Potter procura pelo pomo, olha pra um lado, olha pro outro. E nada... Vamos lá, Potter, ache logo esse pomo, garoto". É, Potter, ache logo esse pomo, pelo amor de Mérlin. "E é ponto para a Sonserina! Mas que M... Certo, certo... Desculpe, professora, desculpe". '_MERDA!_', pode deixar que completo pra você, Jordan.

"Vamos lá, time! E James Potter avista o pomo. Vai James. Pega essa, garoto!". É, vai James, pega esse pomo, pega. Pelo amor de Mérlin, vai, vai... Odeio assistir jogos de quadribol... Me empolgo muito.

"Fred Johnson pega a goles, passa para Antony Bell, que passa para Mary Brown e é GOL" Graças a Mérlin! "90x50 para a Grifinória!".

Vamos, James, encontre pomo. "E James Potter persegue o pomo, sendo seguido de perto pelo apanhador da Sonserina, Bumper alguma coisa... Ahn... Ih... Como é mesmo o nome dele, professora? Ah, sim, claro. É... Bumper McKilt... E McKilt persegue Potter, que persegue o pomo".

"Vai James", gritei. Se ele me escutou, eu não sei. Mas Sirius me olhou com uma cara. Falei besteira, não é? Ah, dane-se! "JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!", comecei a animar a torcida.

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!", agora toda a torcida da Grifinória me imita! Cara, é ótimo fazer isso! Vou sugerir ao Diretor uma formação de equipes de animação de torcida. "JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!".

"É isso aí, torcida! Vamos animar, vamos animar! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!". Hahaha... Até Jordan torcendo!

"James Potter está perto do pomo, está quase chegando, e quase... E JAMES POTTER PEGA O POMO!".

"UHUUUUU!", eu não pude me conter. "JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!".

"E GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!", graças a Mérlin, graças. "MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? MCKILT ACERTA POTTER COM UMA DE DIREITA!".

Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus. Tenha pena de Potter. Aquele brutamontes vai massacrá-lo. Ai, ai, ai... Mérlin o ajude. Ah, eu preciso descer, preciso ver o que aconteceu.

Eu e Sirius descemos correndo, quase tropeçando um no outro, enquanto acotovelávamos a multidão que, como nós, tentava ver o que acontecia. Enfim, conseguimos, finalmente, chegar até James e o brutamontes do McKilt. Sirius começou a tentar apartar a briga, mas o que conseguiu foi um soco no nariz também. Ah, eu não acredito que eu vou fazer isso, mas eu vou fazer.

"_Petrificus Totallus_", gritei, apontando a varinha para o brutamontes verde. Preciso dizer que depois disso, Narcissa e Bellatrix Black e Severus Snape apareceram e quiseram me matar? É claro que não, mas ops, eu já disse, ou melhor, já pensei isso.

"Sangue-ruim nojenta, você não tem o direito de fazer isso!", Narcissa provocou-me. "Deveria ter deixado seu namoradinho apanhar um pouco mais... E meu _querido_ primo também..." Eu juro que na hora não soube o que fazer. Tenho certeza que se estivesse em condições normais, eu não teria feito isso. Mas, poxa, eu estou de TPM. Tenho direito de ficar estressada nessa época!

Bem, eu pulei em cima dela. _Literalmente_. Eu juro que nunca fiz isso na minha vida. Mas eu fiz isso com tanto gosto que nem me arrependo. Primeiro, dei um soco em seu rosto e, logo depois, fiz com que ela batesse a cabeça, já que caímos no chão. Ela tentou me dar um tapa. Ah, se pegasse! Eu arrancaria todos aqueles fiozinhos loiros da cabeça dela. Mas, opa, ela está virando o jogo. Não acredito que Narcissa Black está colocada em cima de mim, apertando minhas costelas entre suas coxas grossas, nojentas, geladas e sonserinas! Ai... Isso doeu, sua vaca!

Eu tentei empurrá-la, mas não consegui, e quando vi, ela já estava longe de mim, sendo segurada pelo Ranhoso, e a professora McGonagall estava me olhando, um tanto desapontada, um tanto orgulhosa. Não consigo distinguir esse olhar.

Vou me levantar logo, quero ver como está o Potter. Ai, minhas costelas. Aquela vadia loira me paga! Nossa... Parece que, sei lá, tem alguma coisa quebrada. Se ela quebrou alguma parte do meu corpo, eu juro que vou tacá-la na parede!

"Lily?", James... Ah, ele está bem. Que bom. Agora eu posso ficar sossegada aqui no chão, toda suja e quieta, de modo que ninguém me incomode. E de um modo que minhas costelas, ou 'seja lá o que está doendo', parem de doer.

"Lily?". Cara, como você é insistente!

"Potter...", respondi, para ver se ele parava de me chamar.

"Ah, graças a Mérlin!". Ele deu um suspiro. Hum... Ele está preocupado. "Você consegue se levantar sozinha?".

Será que eu preciso mesmo responder? Não acredito que ele seja incompetente o bastante para não perceber o que aconteceu. Será que ele não me ouviu gemer de dor? Será que ele é retardado? Não. Deve estar lesado momentaneamente por causa do soco que aquele trasgo montanhês lhe deu.

"Consigo", respondi, finalmente, embora fosse mentira e eu sequer tivesse me mexido.

"E eu acredito que existem Dragões na Patagônia", retorquiu, irônico. Odeio quando ele banca o engraçadinho. "Vem", ele me estendeu sua mão. Onde estavam os professores naquelas horas? E a enfermeira? Ah, só porque nunca me meto em brigas, não quer dizer que eu não possa me meter algumas vezes e querer um pouquinho dos remédios que ela guarda, não é?

"Tão engraçadinho você, Potter", respondi, fuzilando-o com os olhos. "AI!", não me chame de histérica. Ele pegou bem onde está doendo. Idiota.

"O que foi?", ele me perguntou, todo preocupado.

"Você está segurando bem onde está doendo.", eu disse, meio mole. Hum... Tá me dando um sono. Acho que vou deitar no colo de Potter, afinal, ele está se abaixando para me ajudar a levantar.

"Ei... Você não bateu a cabeça, bateu?". Bati? Não me lembro... Acho que sim, quando Narcissa quis me dar um tapa e eu virei com força, pra desviar.

"Não"

"Ótimo. Não durma!". Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, enquanto me ajeitava em seus braços. Será que ele sabia que eu estava sentindo muito sono? Porque ele fazia de tudo para me manter acordada.

James está tirando meus cabelos do meu rosto e ajeitando. Ah, meu Mérlin, ele está perto de novo. Ahn, estou mesmo com sono, nem consigo prestar atenção em James. Hahaha... Ele está fazendo caretas para mim. "Lily! Fica acordada, fica...", por que ele quer que eu fique acordada? Minha cabeça e minhas costelas doem. Será que é porque eu nunca briguei? E, cá entre nós, Narcissa não é fraca, não.

"Já sei, vou ficar atazanando você, enquanto Madame Pomfrey não chega". Idéia brilhante, Potter, brilhante.

"Nem pense", respondi.

"POTTER! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA AMIGA?". Conheço essa voz. "Lils, o que ele fez com você?".

"Eu não fiz nada, nem vem!", ele se defendeu. "Vem Lily, vem". Ok. Eu vou pra onde você quiser. EI! LILY EVANS O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO DA VIDA? Acorda.

"Ah, me ajuda a levantar", pedi.

"Certo", ele me parece nervoso. O que será que aconteceu? James me segurou pela cintura, delicadamente, e me ajudou a levantar.

"Obrigada", eu disse, já sem nenhum vestígio do sono.

"Marlene, vamos conversar", Sirius.

"Sobre?", Marlene foi hostil agora. Ela não é assim.

"Venha logo!", ele a puxou. Hum... Eles fazem um belo par.

"Vou levar você até Madame Pomfrey, ok?", James me perguntou, de um modo meio retórico.

"Tenho outra escolha?", perguntei com cara de coitada.

"Ahn... Não?", e sorriu.

"Então tá, né...", respondi, encantada. Gostei do jeito como ele resolveu cuidar de mim agora. Foi tão fofo!

"Então, Lily, obrigado por ter dado uma lição naquela loira aguada...".

"Não fiz por você", agora eu quem estava sendo hostil. "Ah... Me desculpe", e me apoiei nele, com medo de que doesse a costela ao subirmos ao degrau.

"Lily, quando é que você vai entender que eu amo você?". Estou chocada. Não tenho palavra melhor para descrever o que estou sentindo agora. James Potter acaba de me dizer que me ama.

"Quando eu entender que amo você também", respondi, meio sem pensar. Na verdade, deixei de pensar com a cabeça, deixei de ser complexa, para pensar com o coração, para ser quem eu sou, lá no fundo. E quem ele provou saber que existia.

E então ele _me_ beijou. Ah, preciso dizer que foi o melhor beijo da minha vida? Ele beija bem, se quer saber. Muito bem. E _ele_ _me_ ama. Somente a mim. Não ama a Corvinal de hoje de manhã, nem a Lufa da semana passada, tampouco a Sonserina de ontem. _Ele_ _me_ _ama._

E VAI TER QUE SER FIEL A MIM! Hahaha... E VAI SER! Afinal, eu me garanto. Hahaha... E se não for, ai dele! James Potter, finalmente, vai aprender a andar na linha. Hahaha...

Sinceramente? Jamais imaginei que uma TPM pudesse vir a trazer bons resultados pra mim. Quero dizer, nunca vi cólica, choro e raiva fazer James Potter se declarar para mim, e, tampouco, eu me declarar para James Potter.

"Lils?". Hum, Potter, por que você simplesmente não fecha essa sua grande boca e me beija?

"Hum?", respondi, abrindo os olhos.

"O que é que te fez dizer que me ama depois de três longos anos?", perguntou, me olhando nos olhos. Eu poderia beijá-lo agora mesmo.

"TPM". Ih, acho que falei demais. Poderia tê-lo beijado há um segundo atrás, quando pensei sobre o assunto.

Ele começou a rir. Pode? Não, não pode. James Potter não pode rir de Lily Evans. Tudo bem, o motivo pelo qual eu assumi meu amor por ele, é bizarro, mas o que eu podia fazer? Ele me perguntou, certo? Eu, como uma pessoa educada, devo responder sem mentir. Foi o que eu fiz, oras.

"Hey, dá pra parar de rir?", estou enfezada agora (mentira). Não é possível que ele esteja _mesmo_ rindo de mim.

"Desculpe, Lils, mas seu motivo foi realmente surpreendente", ele disse, ainda rindo.

"Ah, Potter, cale a boca".

"Eu já disse para você não me mandar...", mas, como sempre, o interrompi.

"Ah, cale a boca logo", e o beijei. Preciso descrever como isso está sendo pra mim? Ah, preciso. É o segundo melhor beijo de toda a minha vida, e tenho certeza de que ele será o segundo de muitos. James e eu estamos fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua, calmamente. Isso é bom. E ele não quer me fazer engolir a língua dele, como Prewett costuma fazer. O que também é bom.

E, ah, quer saber? O beijo dele é ainda melhor porque eu sei que ele me ama. E porque eu também o amo. E todo esse amor faz com que nossas bocas se encaixem perfeitamente, para podermos demonstrar tudo o que sentimos um pelo outro de um jeito que só nós sabemos como.

Bem, e, agora, Srs. Leitores de Pensamentos alheios, parem de praticar Legilimência, e vão procurar o que fazer... Afinal, eu e Jamie temos que tirar o atraso, não é mesmo? **Que é muito, se querem saber.** Agora, façam um favor à escritora desta fic e corram para ler Nove Meses, que promete tantas diversões como esta daqui, que acabaram de ler.

EI! ESPERA AÍ! JAMES POTTER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO LENDO MEUS PENSAMENTOS?

**Nada, Lils...**

NADA? VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE PRATICAR LEGILIMÊNCIA EM MIM, SEU CACHORRO!

**Ei! Cachorro é o Sirius, não eu. Eu sou um cervo. CERVO. Não veado.**

_É um Veado sim!_

AI MEU MÉRLIN! O QUE É ISSO? VOCÊS DOIS INVADINDO OS MEUS PENSAMENTOS DESSE MODO É COVARDIA!

_Ah, Lils, sem drama, vai..._

**VAZA, PADS!**

_Por acaso eu sou água pra vazar?_

**Se não sair, vai virar...**

_Uh, Sr James Prongs Potter achando que me põe medo..._

OS DOIS QUEREM PARAR?

_**NÃO!**_

Meu Deus do céu, o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer esses dois?

_Você é linda, merece alguém lindo como eu!_

**Pads, corre...**

_É uma ameaça, Prongs?_

**É.**

_Estou morrendo de medo._

Ah, vai logo, Sirius!

_Até tu, Lils? Hahaha..._

Até eu. Agora vai, meu amante... Depois nos encontramos...

_Certo, minha princesa!_

**O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?**

Viu? Meus pensamentos não se concentram apenas em você, Jamie...

**LILY EVANS!**

Eu mesma! Mas, cá entre nós, Sirius, sempre te achei lindo e perfeito.

_Obrigada pela parte que me toca, honey. E você também é perfeita._

**MAS O QUE, DIABOS, ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?**

Nós estamos flertando, não está vendo?

_É isso aí! E, por favor, não nos atrapalhe._

**SAI DAQUI AGORA, BLACK!**

_Uh, chamou pelo sobrenome a coisa ficou feia... Vou me embora antes que ele pare de falar comigo durante uma semana... Hahaha... Lils, minha princesa, nos encontramos no lugar de sempre._

Claro, meu amor...

**LILY EVANS!**

Você não se cansa de repetir meu nome, Jamie? Hahaha...

**Você é só minha, ouviu bem? Só minha!**

Ah, é?

**É! E eu sou só seu...**

(Pausa no diálogo nos meus pensamentos, para um beijo daqueles que só ele sabe me dar).

**Você vai ser sempre minha...**

E com que certeza você diz isso?

**Com a certeza de que você me ama...**

Quem te garante?

**Você acabou de dizer.**

E quem disse que eu disse a verdade?

**Ah, não, Lily. Pode parar...**

Eu nem comecei.

**Então, nem comece... E vamos tirar o atraso logo, pelo amor de Mérlin!**

Só com algumas condições.

**Ok. Você manda!**

Primeira: Se você me trair, eu nunca mais olho na sua cara!

**Hum... **

Segunda: Se você se cansar de mim, ou quiser terminar, diga isso pra mim. Não mande o Sirius dizer, como você faz com as outras...

**Lily?**

Espera, tem mais uma.

**Não. Dessa vez você que vai ficar quieta.**

Uh... Mas agora é que eu não fico mesmo...

**Ah, vai sim!**

Ah, não vou não!

**Deixa de ser cabeça dura.**

É a segunda vez que você fala isso hoje...

**Eu sei. Será que não é porque você simplesmente é cabeça dura?**

JAMES!

**Lily!**

Hunf!

**Pelo menos agora você se cala e me deixa falar.**

Não vou pensar em mais nada...

**Ótimo.**

Idiota.

**Vou pensar logo tudo o que quero que você saiba, se não, você não fica quieta nunca.**

Vai logo, seu inútil.

**Lily, eu amo você. Eu nunca te trairia. Eu nunca vou te trair. Eu juro que sempre vou ser seu. Eu juro que você é a única pra mim. E que eu jamais te trocaria por nenhuma garota, e nem mandaria o Sirius terminar com você por mim. Hahaha...**

Bom mesmo!

**Lils...**

Ok, ok... Eu vou ser obrigada a dizer, ou melhor, pensar que também te amo, não é?

**De preferência...**

Eu amo você, Jamie.

**Eu também amo você, Lils... E sempre vou amar.**


End file.
